


I love my love

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Credence, PWP, Smut, WIP, a/b/o au, and there is no non con but there is dub con so I thougt its better to be safe, dub-con because of alpha/omega dynamic, heat - Freeform, i tagged underage but really its just age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Percival Graves must take a mate to further his family line. As a pure-bred alpha he is able to select a rare omega to bond with.Credence has been taken away from his abusive home when he presents as an omega. As omegas are highly prized they are given to alphas from prestigious families. Credence is terrified, will he end up with a cruel, sadistic alpha? Will any alpha chose him, scarred and broken by his adoptive mother.Who could possibly love him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at an a/b/o au we will see how it goes
> 
> kudos and comments always welcome and encouraged :D

Percival Graves comes from one of the oldest pureblood families in the USA. As the oldest alpha he is tasked with carrying on his family's line. He has know this all his life. Many people are not content with the roles their families force upon them but not Graves. He was lucky, having won the genetics lottery; a first-born, male and an alpha. He was able to chose his own career, it was his younger beta brother who had to follow in their father's footsteps in that regard. Thank god! He couldn't imagine himself working in an office, (no matter how nice the office was). 

The Graves family had been a banking family since the beginning, its how they accumulated and grew their vast wealth. Percival's grandfather and great- great- grandfather were both Treasury Secretary to their respective presidents. While Graves respected his family's work and legacy he was relived he could chose whatever career path he wanted as long as it was prestigious, worthy of the Graves' family name. He had spent his 20s and 30s working his way up the career ladder until finally now at 38 he was Head of the Investigative Unit for the city of New York, he reviewed most of the city's cases and delegated jobs to his dedicated team. While his family would have preferred he worked his way up to Commissioner, Graves was happy where he was. And every time, he and his team caught a killer or thwarted a terror plot his family was delighted with the praise and respect it brought the Graves name.

But as he was getting older the pressure was mounting on him to take a mate. As long as his mate was young and fertile it didn't matter that Percival had waited so long but time was ticking. Because of his pureblood alpha status he gets to have something that very few others get. He gets to chose an omega. Omega's are very rare, only about 1% of the population. They are seen to be the perfect compliment to alphas, two opposites combining and creating a perfect whole. They are thought to birth stronger pups and they are believed to be the most natural caregivers. As omegas are so rare they are reserved for pureblood families and only for the alphas of those families. For every generation since coming to America the Graves family had had an omega, its part of what has made them such a powerful family. 

As Graves sits in front of his father he thinks about his future mate. He had never really given the subject much thought, always delaying the inevitable, too busy with work. The alpha side of him is hungry for a mate, someone to satisfy his desires. He had taken partners before, all betas, and he had found enjoyment. But now, the prospect of having an omega, he was salivating at the thought. Having a delicate soft body pressed beneath him as he knotted and breed the helpless little creature. 

His father cleared his throat, startling him out of his thoughts. No one could blame him though, the prospect of picking his omega today was thrilling. "Son you have done this family proud over the years and today when you chose to add another member to our family you will be fulfilling your role as eldest alpha. You will go on your own to the care facility, your choice of mate is entirely up to you. It is too precious a thing to allow any interference, even from your family." Percival nodded, he was well aware of the etiquette and what was expected of him. He got up to go when his father spoke again, "There is nothing in this world that compares to the bond between an alpha and their omega. Your mother and I have been together over 50 years and our love and affection for one another has never dimmed. Chose who you know to be the best match for you, everything else is irrelevant" Percival looked his father in the eye trying to convey he understood and took seriously what he was saying. His father nodded and he was dismissed. He makes his way out of the house to a waiting black car. Climbing in the back the driver needed no instructions and drives off in the direction of the omega care facility.  
__________________________________________________________

Credence wakes to a knock on his door, a gentle wakeup call he is unsure he will ever get used to. He had been brought to the care facility a little over a month ago. He is still unsure how to feel about it. On the one hand he had been removed from that horrible house, he no longer had to see his Ma. When the authorities came to take the omega, when they saw the conditions all the Barebone children were living in they immediately removed them and arrested Mary Lou. So now Credence was somewhere where he was well fed and warm. But he could never forget that any day an alpha could come and claim him. The thought terrified him! He was merely waiting in this facility, waiting to be given over to any alpha who wanted him. 

He gets out of bed promptly, feeling guilty for having slept in until 8 am! Ma used to expect him and Chastity up before 6 to prepare the breakfast and gather the pamphlets for that day's sermon. He could not get used to all the free time he had at the facility and the luxury. He had his own room, a comfortable bed, and he had three hot meals a day, everyday, regardless of his actions. All the omegas were well looked after, treated with care and as much dignity as was possible, even though they were little more than chattle. 

In the facility he keeps to himself. Many omegas see their classification as a ticket to a better life. Credence would have preferred to have been left alone, not wanting to subject any alpha to a bond with him, they would surely be bitterly disappointed. He can't engage in the constant talk of alphas, bonds and purebloods. He spends his days comfortable but working. He was not allowed to do hard work but he was allowed to sew and knit. He doesn't know how to be idle so he sits in his favourite spot and keeps his hands busy. It is a plush chair that looks out onto the grounds and catches the evening sun, sitting in that chair is the closest he has ever come to being truly content. 

His peaceful day is interrupted by a commotion coming for the hallway. Two of the beta carers come into the rec room. "The firstborn alpha of the Graves family will be here today to chose a mate. If everybody could please prepare themselves and be ready to by noon." Once the announcement is made all the omegas break into excited chatter. 

Credence dreads this. Whenever an alpha comes to the facility all the omegas have to stand just outside their bedrooms in the corridors and the alpha walks by and inspects each of them. Once they catch a scent that is compatible they offer their hand to the omega and escort them to the director's office where the omega is signed over to the alpha and then they leave the facility. Credence had been surprised that it is so civilized, having heard stories of alphas ravaging omegas if they came across one by chance.

The abuse he had suffered at the hands of his mother has left him heavily scarred and the years of malnourishment resulted in him being extremely thin. However he's not small like omegas are expected to be, he is quite tall. He is far from the ideal omega, he thinks. While frightened of alphas he is sure that none will ever chose him. He is undesirable, unlovable, so his Ma had told him everyday.

When the time comes he obediently stands outside his room, staring at the ground and avoiding the eyes of the omegas across from him. He can immediately tell when the alpha turns onto their corridor. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a shiver of desire runs through his body. He can sense the movement of the other omegas around him, preening for the alpha. He keeps his eyes fixed on the linoleum. As he senses the alpha drawing closer his body begins to tremble in anticipation and desire. He can't control it. Suddenly he feels his stomach cramp and slick gushes out from between his legs. He doubles over in shock, gasping at the intensity. He is mortified and confused, he had no idea what is happening to him. Still bent over, clutching his stomach a pair of smart shoes stop in front of him. Before he even looks up he is hit by the most intoxicating scent, his legs turn to jelly and he collapsed but two strong arms catch him and immediately wrap him in a secure and comforting embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves brings his omega home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stunned with the reaction to this fic, so many nice comments and kudos, thank you all so much :))))))

The moment Graves steps into the facility he is hit with the most mouth-watering scent, treacle and vanilla drowning out all the other smells. He doesn't spare a glance at the any of the little dainty creatures that are lined up for him. He finds the intoxicating scent getting stronger as he turns the corner to a new hallway. Immediately an omega halfway down the hall doubles over, clutching his stomach and gasping desperately for air. Graves rushes over stopping in front of the young male omega, his instincts demanding he make sure he is safe. When the tiny thing collapses Graves quickly catches him, holds him close and buries his nose in the boy's dark hair, inhaling that maddening scent. 

The omega, while still faint, seems to relax in his embrace. Graves tightens his holds and an adorable whimper escapes the omegas plump, pink lips. Graves can feel himself growing hard and instinctively press his length against the omega. The ethereal creature in his arms moans and weakly tries to rut up against Graves's leg.

A beta nurse cautiously approaches the two. "Excuse me, Mr. Graves? If this omega is to your liking can you please follow me down to the office and we can sign him over to you?" Unwilling to let go of his omega for even a second he scoops the delicate creature into his arms and carries him to the office. The boy's head is lolling against his chest and his eyes have fluttered closed, content to be carried away.

With his boy curled up in his lap Graves signs the necessary paperwork and stamps the final document with his signet ring with the Graves family crest. He is now bonded to the omega legally but its only when he claims the boy with a bonding bite that it will be official. The beta officer gather the documents satisfied everything is in order. "We will send representatives to your house in a month's time to ensure bonding has happened and that the omega is happy to stay. It is standard procedure and is non-negotiable."

Graves snarls and bars his teeth at the insinuation that he might not adequately provide for his mate. But he collects himself "Of course, I understand. May we go now?"

"Yes everything is complete. Congratulations Mr. Graves." She hands him a folder "This is your omega's file containing information regarding health and family history". Something dark passes over the beta's face as she looks at the file. Graves thinks to ask but then pushes the thought away. He will look at the file later right now he is yearning to get his omega home and settled.   
________________________________________________________

Credence wakes as he is jostled. Cracking his eyes open he sees that he is in the backseat of a luxurious car. His head is spinning and he feels an ache between his legs. He lets out a groan and squirms in his seat. He hears a low growl followed by a dark chuckle "I see you are awake little one", its then that Credence realises his seat is actually someone's lap. No not someone, an alpha, his alpha. Wait, is it his alpha? Confused Credence lets out a whine.

"Shh, shhh." The alpha coos, running large hands up and down Credence's back, soothing the distressed omega. "Don't worry we are almost home. You're safe." Credence feels lips press against his hair. He wants to look around, see who this alpha is, find out where he is being taken. But he is content, surrounded by warmth and the comforting scent of the alpha. He finds himself dozing off in strong, secure arms.  
___________________________________________________

His omega is adorable. Snuffling in his sleep and burrowing further into Graves' chest, seeking the alpha's warmth. Graves cannot believe how strong his connection to this sweet omega is already, he hasn't even given him a bonding bite. The thought sends a thrill down his spine and he instinctively grinds his erection into the omega in his lap. Graves' hands have been roaming the boy's delicate body the entire drive. He keeps nosing at his dark, shaggy hair, breathing in the heavenly scent.

They are driven into the large estate, but instead of being dropped off at the main entrance the driver pulls up to a door at the east wing of the mansion. Graves and his mate will be isolated until a bonding bite is given and the two spend time acclimating to one another. Only beta servants are allowed into this area of the house to bring food and whatever other supplies the two may need. Graves could potentially attack his own father if he felt the older alpha was a threat to his claim. During this early stage Graves' instincts are in control and precautions must be taken to ensure everyone is kept safe. 

He carries his darling omega through the hallways bridal style, not encountering a single soul on the way to his bedroom. He gently lays his omega out in the four-poster bed, wrapping him up in a thick duvet and drawing the curtains around them. Graves quickly strips down and clambers into the bed behind the omega, pulling him against his chest. His mate is wearing soft, cotton pajamas. Graves contemplates ripping them off his beautiful boy but restrains himself. He needs to ensure his omega is comfortable and happy. While he would love nothing more than to hold down his beautiful mate and fuck into him and dominate him he doesn't. His love needs rest, having had a stressful day. Graves' contents himself with sucking gentle bruises onto his boy's pale, virgin neck and occasionally grinding his erection against the boys slick soaked ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind comments and kudos :D

When Credence wakes he is sticky with sweat and slick. He groans and instinctively grinds against the body behind him.He begins to writhe in earnest, desperately trying ease the ache in his hole. A strong firm hand grabs his hips stopping his movements, and Credence lets out a desperate whine. He feels lips on his neck, his skin is overly sensitive and tingling. The kisses are almost painful, but in his lust filled mind pain and pleasure are one and the same. A hand slips under his night shirt and presses down on a sensitive, perked nipple. Credence lets out an embarrassing yelp. The person behind him growls low, and scrapes their teeth across his scent glands. Credence inhales sharply, arching into the touch. The hand that was on his hip slides to his stomach and begins rubbing comforting circles, easing the empty throb he feels. 

"That's right, relax precious", a voice behind him murmurs. The small part of his brain that is thinking rationally wants to know who the man is behind him is but all he can think about is the very large erection pressed into the small of his back. 

"Please" he whispers desperately, not even knowing what he is asking for. 

Gently the hands come away from his nipple and stomach. Credence is gently rolled onto his back. Two elbows come to rest on either side of his head. The man above him is looking down at Credence as if he is about to devour him. Credence swallows nervously. The man above him is older, by at least 20 years. As Credence runs his eyes down his body he can see the man is powerfully built, a broad chest covered in dark hair that runs down his stomach and further to where Credence cannot see.

"Like what you see?" the older man teases, his dark eyes bright and hungry. Credence swallows, not knowing what how to answer he just nobs dumbly.

"So cute, my perfect little omega" the man whispers as he leans in and presses a kiss to Credence's lips. Credence moans and the alpha immediately shoves his tongue into Credence mouth. Credence arches up off the bed, trying to rub his body against the one above him. The older man is relentless, licking into Credence's mouth and pressing him down forcefully into the pillows. When they separate they are both panting with exertion. The man's slicked back hair is now disheveled and falling into his eyes. He is looking at Credence like no one has looked at him before. He doesn't know what to make of it.  
_________________________________________________________

Graves sees the confusion in his omegas eyes. The beautiful creature beneath him has obviously never had such attention lavished upon him. Graves makes a mental note to shower his love with as much affection and adoration as possible. He dives back down unable to stop kissing his omega. He bites roughly at his plump bottom lip, dragging it with him gently as he pulls away. 

The alpha is acting on pure instinct, he rips the buttons off the cotton night shirt and immediately starts sucking bruises across his boy's boney chest. He rakes his nails down the omegas sides and when he reaches the waistband of the pajama pants Graves rips them off easily. Below him the omega's eyes roll back into his head as he groans. Graves looks down to see that his bed has been soaked with slick, he can't believe so much is coming out of the omega. The smell is intoxicating. He dives down and immediately licks up the sweet slick covering the omega's thighs. Graves has never tasted anything better. If he could live off his omega's slick he would never eat anything else ever again. 

Graves licks over his love's entrance. Above him the boy screams in shock and pleasure. Holding him down by his slim waist Graves continues teasing him open, thrusting his tongue into the tight heat. When he can take no more he sits up and looks down at his mate, glistening with seat and panting heavily. Graves leans down to kiss him, allowing him to taste his own sweetness. When he pulls away the omega follows, licking up his slick from around Graves' chin and mouth. How is this beautiful creature even real?

Graves' who has been painfully hard for several hours lines himself up and slowly pushes in to the tight, velvety heat of his mate. Once fully in he breathes out, needing a moment to steady himself. This feeling, he is sure he will never tire of it. There is no comparison. The feeling of his cock surrounded by his omega is indescribable, he is already addicted. Looking down the omega is staring up at him, mouth hanging open in pleasure. Graves experimentally circles his hips, grinding into his boy. Beneath him the unearthly creature writes and moans, his hands grip Grave's biceps, nails digging into the skin. Graves pulls back, only leaving the tip in. He stares at his cock covered in slick. Without warning he slams back in. The omega screams and tightens his grip. His legs kick out as he tries to find purchase on the bed. Graves' lifts his thighs and wraps them around his waist. He relentlessly pounds into his love. The sounds of wet skin slapping with every thrust is obscene. The omega just clings to him. Graves's sits back, kneeling, pulling the omega into his lap and fucking up into him. His mate is limp like a ragdoll, lost in the pleasure, allowing his body to be used by his alpha. Graves' growls possessively, tightening his arms around the omega. He pulls out fully, roughly turning the omega and pushing him face down into the bed. He grabs his hips, raising the boys ass into the air and enters him in one quick movement. His pace is relentless and he thinks maybe his mate has fainted but he is too far gone to stop, the alpha part of his brain is screaming at him to knot and breed the fertile omega. He thrusts in one last time, as deep as he can, buried to the hilt. He feels his knot growing, the tightness surrounding it knocks the breath out of him. He falls forward, hunched over the omega and bites down savagely on his scent glands. The boy below him screams in pain, unable to move away from the teeth gripping his neck. Graves continues grinding his knot, willing it to release even more cum into the omega, filling him with pups. 

He manouvers the two of them until they are lying on their sides, the omega's back nestled against Graves' chest. The knot will keep them tied together for some time. His darling is semi-conscious, whimpering as the knot continues to release inside him. The alpha gently licks the bonding bite, cleaning it proudly. Graves snakes his around his front and finds his poor baby is still hard. He slowly begins to pump his hand, squeezing his mate's cock almost painfully. The omega is mumbling incoherently. When he tries to move with the strokes the knot pulls inside him, causing him to whimper. "Shh, poor baby, its alright. Let me take care of you", Graves whispers, biting his mates earlobe and tugging. A shudder runs through the small body in front of him. As Graves' quickens the pace, he smears precum and slick down his boy's shaft and over his balls. The omega tenses, he opens his mouth in a silent scream as cum pulses from him and cover Graves' hand. The alpha strokes the omega through his orgasm, continuing to tease his over sensitive cock even after he has cum. He brings his hand to the omega's mouth and his precious boy licks his release, gently sucking Graves' fingers once the hand is clean of cum.  


The omega soon nods of, exhausted. Graves' stays awake until he can pull out of his love. He watches as his cum mixed with slick drips from the omega's sloppy hole. He doesn't bother cleaning him up, his alpha side wants his cum and his scent to linger on the omega for as long as possible. He tucks his omega under his chin and tightens his hold as he finally drifts off into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Credence wakes slowly. His body aches but it is a pleasant ache, he didn't know such a thing was possible. A heavy arm is draped across his waist and he becomes aware that he is pressed up against a firm, broad chest. 

"Finally awake little one?" a deep gravely voice asks. The arm around him tightens and he feels kisses being pressed to the back of his neck. He thinks he should feel awkward, he is naked next to an alpha whose name he doesn't even know but all Credence can feel is a lightness, happy to feel safe and warm. He just mumbles incoherently and burrows deeper into the warmth. He feels the alpha's laugh vibrating behind him.

"Aren't you just an adorable creature." the alpha croons, Credence hums in response, delighted to be praised and coddled. He wants this morning to never end. 

He whines and grabs onto the arm around his waist as he feels the heat move away from his back. 

"Hush little one, I am going to see if the maids left any food for us. I don't know about you but I'm hungry after all that", the alpha smirks, as he gets out of bed and walks over to the bedroom door. 

Credence rolls over and takes his first real look at his mate. He is gloriously naked, not bothering to cover himself. He is tall, muscular and broad chested, with lightly tanned skin and dark hair, sprinkled with grey. His brown eyes are shrewd but have a warmth to them. He looks like an alpha is supposed to look. Credence can't take his eyes off of him.

He comes back into the room carrying a large tray laden with food and a teapot. He place the trey on a fold out stand next to the bed and climbs back under the warm covers. He unceremoniously, but not unkindly, pulls Credence up so he is reclining against the alpha's chest, nestled between the alphas strong thighs.

"I thought maybe we should get to know each other over breakfast" the alpha says, twisting around Credence to pour a cup of tea. Credence nods silently.

"Do you speak or have you lost your tongue sweetheart?" the older man teases.

"No alpha." Credence say shyly.

"No you don't speak or no you don't have a tongue?", he questions, chuckling at his own joke.

"'I'm sorry alph-", Credence begins to apologies.

"Hush sweetheart, it was merely a joke. But I would like to hear more of your lovely voice"

"Yes alpha", Credence obediently replies.

"Percival Graves"

"Yes Mr. Graves." The alpha, Mr. Graves, huffs a laugh at that.

"I've said it already but you are just adorable", he kisses the back of Credence's neck chastely. "Do you have a name or will I continue to call you my cute little omega, or sweetheart or-"

"Credence", he blurts out blushing furiously at the pet names Mr. Graves is calling him, "Credence Barebone."

"No, Credence Graves". The alpha twists Credence around capturing his lips in a filthy and possessive kiss that is not at all appropriate for breakfast.  
_____________________________________________________________

Graves feeds his omega in bed. He enjoys pushing orange segments against those plump lips. He enjoys it even more when the omega catches his fingers and sucks on them. They drink from the same cup, Credence apparently content to drink his tea black with sugar, as Graves takes it. Credence is being so good, and he seems happy. Graves is over joyed, the bonding couldn't have gone better. And already he knows that the omega has him wrapped around his little finger. He wonders how long it will take his darling to realise this. 

As they lazily lounge in bed Graves runs his hands up and down Credence's body. He becomes aware of things that he obviously missed last night in the frenzy of mating. Bumps covering the omega's body. He strips back the bed covers and for the first time really looks at his mate. His body is covered in scars. He is suddenly furious. He grabs Credence by his biceps, vaguely noting how his whole hand wraps around his arm easily. "Who did this to you?" The omega is trembling, refusing to look Graves in the eye. He can sense the omega's shame and insecurities. He crushes him against his chest. "I am not made at you my love, just at the person who did this to you. Tell me who was it?"

"My mother, adopted mother. I was taken away when I presented, but that was only two months ago. When they came for me and saw how we were living they took the other children too, to be re-homed." tears streamed down the omega's face as he spoke.

Graves help him close and petted his head, "You are safe now, you will never suffer like that again. I promise", he growls. He knows he has to further reassure his mate "I do not mind the scars, there is no way I could find my beautiful boy ugly, please believe me Credence." he pleads, desperate for the omega to believe him.

Credence sobs but throws his arms around Graves, clearly overwhelmed. Graves simply holds him, rocking him back and forth in their bed, as his mate realises that all his pain is now in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

To say it has been an emotional few days is something of an understatement. Credence had cried for over an hour while Mr. Graves just held him, rocking back and forth soothingly. He had been so confused, is still confused. He cannot fathom what his new life will be like. So far it has been beyond his wildest dreams. Staying in this room with his alpha doting on him and learning about each other slowly. But what happens when they leave this room, this beautiful isolation. Credence is the newest omega of the Graves family, an important New York family. What will his in-laws be like? Will they find Credence lacking, not good enough for their first born? What expectations will be placed on Credence once people find out-?"

"I can hear you thinking" his mate murmurs thickly, his head buried in a pillow.

"Sorry alpha", Credence replies softly.

"I can feel you tensing, what's wrong? Credence..." Mr. Graves rumbles in warning.

"I, I'm-, I'm just thinking about what will happen when we leave this room. I will have to meet your parents. I assume you have a job that you have to get back to. What am I supposed to do while you are away? What is expected of me?"

A large hand cups his jaw, the alpha rubs his thumb soothingly across Credence's cheek. The hand moves from his face to around his waist and Credence is easily dragged to the alpha's chest. He lays there, head resting on his mate's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat underneath him. Credence waits, hoping his mate will offer him reassurances. He has quickly learned that his alpha is not a morning person. While Credence is used to being up before the sun Mr. Graves is only able to communicate in grunts and glares until he finishes his first cup of coffee. Credence knows he is asking a lot of his partner in having an existential crisis before breakfast. He tries to shimmy away and see if breakfast has been left for them but the arm around his waist tightens and holds him in place. 

"Breakfast won't be ready yet, not even the maids are up at this ungodly hour", Mr. Graves mumbles, reading Credence's mind. "Let's have this conversation after the sun comes up, ok?", the alpha's face is still smushed into the pillow, his words muffled. Credence feels a surge of affection for the grumpy alpha. 

"Yes sir.", his mate huffs at the honorific but Credence thinks he is amused. 

Despite his best efforts he cannot go back to sleep. Thoughts about this new life and his many inadequacies swirl around his head.

"Credence!", his mate groans, rolling onto his back.

"I, I'm sorry sir?" he says hesitantly, unsure what he has done to upset his mate.

"I can hear your mind going a mile a minute and it's not even 6 o' clock yet." Mr. Graves sits up propping himself against the headboard, the sheets pooling around his waist revealing his glorious chest. All Credence can do is stare, the thick muscles and dark hair are a complete contrast to Credence's own lithe, hairless chest. "While I am delighted that the mere sight of my body is enough to render you speechless is there something you wishes to discuss with me?", he says as he tilts Credence's chin up, capturing the omega's hungry gaze. 

Still blushing Credence swallows nervously. He knows that his mate would not hurt him but, after years and years of punishment for voicing any thoughts Credence is still hesitant. Mr. Graves simply waits, staring at his beloved, knowing the omega needs his patience. 

"I don't know what to expect of this new life. I don't know what is expected of me", he states simply, after a minute of silence. Mr. Graves does not respond right away, he continues staring at the omega. 

Finally he responds, "Yes, you will meet my parents and brother over the coming days. They have no reason to find you lacking, but even if they did it would not matter." Credence looks up at him confused. "I should explain. I care for my family greatly but we are private people, not ones for displays of affection. My parents understand my need for independence. They realised that when I took a job as a Detective I would forge my own path. We are not overly close, preferring to live separate lives and coming together only when tradition dictates." Credence nods, needing to hear more, to understand. "We will dine with my family after I formally introduce you and then we will travel back to our house." Credence startles, which the alpha notices. "What you think at 38 I still live with my parents?", he teases. "No, I live in the city. You will be in charge of running the house. I don't keep many servants as it was just me living there." Mr. Graves sits up straight suddenly and grasps Credence's hands "I wish for you to take care of me and the house but if you yearn for more let me know. I do not want to imprison you, or chain you to the kitchen stove or my bed, please understand that and believe it." 

Credence did believe it. He did not think his alpha was a cruel man. A knot of anxiety that Credence hadn't been aware of loosens at the thought of just him and Mr. Graves living in a nice townhouse in the city. "That doesn't sound too bad. I don't mind running the house, I think cleaning up after the two of us will be easier than the chores I had to do in the church" Credence saw how the alpha's face darkened at the mention of his mother's church. "But maybe once we are more settle I could..." he trailed off, not wanting to sound demanding.

"You could what? Tell me." his mate asks earnestly.

"Well I never finished school but I do enjoy reading and well I just thought that maybe..." he trails off feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"If a tutor will bring you happiness then I shall arrange a tutor for you" he says it as if it is that simple, Credence supposes that now it is that simple, his mate has the money and he is kind enough to spend it on Credence. 

He is overwhelmed with gratitude and not sure how to respond "Well, not right away, I- I need to get the house in order and learn how to manage everything properly" he begins rambling. He doesn't see his alpha's fond smile as he continues talking. He is quickly silenced by a chaste but sweet kiss. "Can we please discuss household management when the sun comes up?" his mate pleads as he drags Credence under the covers. For this first time that he can remember Credence feels a lightness about himself and he is confident enough to joke with his mate "I suppose it can wait", he says cheekily. Mr. Graves looks surprised for a second before breaking into a smile and nuzzling into the omega's neck and littering his neck with reverent kisses.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Credence steps out of the bedroom into the long corridor for the first time in 6 days. He is immediately hit with fresh air from an open window, the lack of his alpha's musk, even for a moment is distressing. He is quickly calmed as his mate steps out and places a protective hand to the small of his back. "Will it always be like that, when I can't smell you?", Credence asks, thinking of the hours he will have to spend alone while his mate is at work.

"No, your reaction is so strong because we are recently bonded and in another alpha's house. When we get home you will be more relaxed, our scents will mingle and permeate through the house. Though I still dread my first day back at work. To think, I will have to go the whole day without seeing you, it may very well drive me mad!" the alpha smiles as he says this, tucking a flyaway hair behind Credence's ear. "Let us go my love, just a quick brunch with the family and then we can go home."

Credence nods, trying to prepare himself, he can't help but be intimidated by the wealthy family, he is just a street orphan with barely an education. His thoughts must be clear on his face for as they walk towards the dining room Mr. Graves whispers in a firm yet reassuring voice "You are a Graves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this chapter sorry :'(  
> I hope this isnt too boring, like I don't have much of a plot going (thats probably obvious!)  
> like this is just going to be domestic gradence not really any major plot, i just hope its not too disappointing and the characters arent too ooc  
> I do hope to write more fic (I have ideas!) but i want to try and improve my writing before I start them!!!
> 
> anyway ramble over 
> 
> thanks for reading :))))))


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves brings Credence back to their Manhattan home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> people have left such nice comments, thank you all so much it really means a lot and is a confidence boost in my writing :)))

The brunch went as Graves expected, full of the usual pomp and circumstance. The conversation while not unpleasant was stilted. He was proud that he had fulfilled his familial duty and he could see his parents were satisfied with his partner, which was a relief for both himself and for Credence. However, he wanted nothing more than to grab his mate and leave. The bond was still fresh and having his omega in another alpha's territory, even if it was his own father's, was making him agitated. He kept Credence close, he would have kept him on his lap if it was appropriate. His hand rested high on the omega's thigh, squeezing firmly when he felt the omega's attention wondering, Graves couldn't bear Credence paying attention to his alpha father or even his beta brother. After a respectable amount of time (45 minutes) the senior Graves dismissed his son and his mate. Percival tries to be as dignified as was expected of him but he rushed through his farewells, only allowing Credence a brief embrace with his mother, Graves is not allowing any contact between Credence and his father or brother. He keeps a firm hand on the omegas waist all the way to the car. Upon noting that the driver is a beta Graves rolls up the partition.

He looks at his mate who is planted in his lap. Poor Credence, he looks flustered. "I would apologise but I'm not sorry. I couldn't stand a minute longer of sitting in another alpha's house and watching you eat his food. I should be the one providing for you. Anyway my father understands and we completed the formal introduction so all is well." As he spoke he runs his hand up and down Credence's thigh, trying to sooth his confusion. His mate curls into him, despite his stature the omega could make himself appear very small. The rest of the journey passes in silence, each content with just being close.   
_________________________________________________________

As the car pulled up to a brownstone apartment Credence couldn't help but be shocked. A multi-story house in Manhattan! He was expecting a nice apartment or even a penthouse, but this is something else. His mate just shrugs and guides Credence up the stone steps to the imposing door. Inside is a cluttered hallway, wooden floors with plush rugs run the length of the hallway. Mirrors and paintings decorate the walls and every end table and shelf is cluttered with either trinkets, lamps or papers.

"Apologies for the mess. But I have accumulated a great many gifts and heirlooms over the years. I'm told everything has a story so utterly unique that it can't be thrown away. I like to think of myself as a practical man not beholden to sentimentality, but alas..." he trails off looking at the mess of objects scattered about the rooms. Credence likes it. As someone with no knowledge of his family history the family heirlooms are nice and as someone who until very recently has lived a very spartan life he is giddy at the prospect of owning things, even if it is just junk. 

"I don't mind the mess, it shows someone lives here, it makes this place a home rather than just a building you live in" he says as he continues to look around inspecting his new home. He doesn't see the affectionate look in his mate's eyes. The alpha just trails after Credence, allowing the young man to explore the parlor, sitting room, dining room and kitchen. Credence runs his hand along tables and walls, he stops to read the names of some books that are stacked haphazardly on a kitchen chair. It takes hims a while to realise why this place already feels like home. Its the smell. Mr. Graves' scent saturates every corner of the house, its almost tangible, just as much a part of the house as the furniture or the walls. Being surrounded by such a comforting scent, having it permeate his body so completely, Credence has never felt safer. 

As he turns around he comes face to face with Mr. Graves. The alpha is standing so close their noses are touching. "Do you like it?" Mr. Graves asks, his voice sounds wrecked. 

"Yes", Credence whispers breathlessly.

Without any further preamble Mr. Graves leans in and captures Credence in a passionate kiss. Hot and heavy, the alpha's tongue forces Credence's mouth open, the omega doesn't put up any resistance. Mr. Graves grabs Credence's thighs and hoists him up onto the kitchen island, never breaking the kiss. Ever time Credence tries to pull back to take a breath Mr. Graves reels him back in with a firm hand on the back of his neck. Feeling lightheaded all Credence can do is meekly clutch the from of Mr. Graves' shirt. As his legs are spread to accommodate the alpha between them Credence's crotch is pressed up against the alpha's abdomen, he's painfully hard. When Mr. Graves finally stops for air the only sound in the kitchen is heavy panting. Before Credence can think of anything to say he is roughly pulled down from the counter-top, spun around and pushed face first into it. The alpha grinds his crotch harshly against Credence's ass, causing Credence to groan and try and rub off the counter for some friction. 

"I need you now" Mr. Graves grits out, as Credence hears the sounds of a zipper being pulled open. The omega tenses, while he is producing slick he hasn't been prepped. He jolts forward with an undignified yelp at the unexpected sensation of a mouth on his hole. He glances down over his shoulder and sees the most beautiful sight; Mr. Graves kneeling, his face buried in Credence's ass as the alpha strokes himself with his free hand. Credence almost faints, the only thing keeping him upright is the counter he is shoved against. The sounds are obscene. The slurp as the alpha messily licks up slick and teases Credence's hole open and the slap of skin as he jerks himself off. Credence is quickly getting overwhelmed, over stimulated. A finger runs over the puckered flesh and a shiver runs through the omega. He is gently massaged open, teased relentlessly by the alpha below him. He shoves his ass out even more as he feels the blunt head of his alpha's cock press against his entrance, whimpering, needing to be filled. It is a drawn out ordeal. Mr. Graves gently pushing in just the tip and then pulling out fully. This goes on for minutes, Credence gradually becoming more desperate tries pushing back taking more of the alpha's cock. His impatience earns him a painful slap across his ass. His eyes roll back in his head and he comes with such force that his vision whites out. 

He feels a strong arm wrapped around his chest, holding him upright, his head is lolling against a shoulder. Credence opens his eyes, he is still in the kitchen. No longer bent over the countertop Mr. Graves is thrusting into him as they both stand in the middle of the room. Credence can't do much more than mumble incoherently. The alpha leaves a trail of kisses up his neck, nibbling and sucking his earlobe gently. The gentle tongue moves to the shell of his ear, biting roughly on the cartilage. Credence moans in ecstasy, relishing the pain. 

"Hmmm, I think that needs to be explored further", the voice behind him says slyly.

"Mmh...What?"

"We could have some real fun, that is if you trusted me enough to take care of you" the voice behind him purrs.

"I trust you", Credence says dreamily. The gentle, rhythmic thrusts and the comforting wall of heat behind him are making him sleepy.

"Hmm, a discussion for another time. For now..." the alpha trails off, his thrusts coming quicker and deeper. His other hand not supporting the omega reaches around and grabs the omega's soft cock. Credence whimpers. 

"Shhh baby, I want us to cum together, you can do that right? Be a good boy for me?"

"Yes sir" Credence grits out, groaning as his over-sensitive cock is coaxed back to hardness. 

The angle is awkward with both of them standing upright but the physical closeness is nice. His alpha has found a steady rhythm teasing him from both sides. Both men, still fully clothed, are covered in a sheen of sweat, their musk saturating the kitchen. Credence places a hand over the one on his cock, helping his mate jerk him off. 

"Oh god Credence I'm close" his mate warns.

Credence lets out a high pitched whine, suddenly grinding back against the cock buried in his ass. The movement strains his cock, the resulting feeling of pain and pleasure cause him to spill over his and Mr, Graves' hands. After his second orgasm Credence goes completely limp. The alpha leans back against the counter, taking most of the omega's weight on his chest. Now that he as more leverage he jack-hammers up into the omega, who simply bounces up and down, limp limbs flopping. The alpha finally comes, coating the inside of the omega with his seed, grinding it deeper and deeper into the him. 

They stay locked together for half an hour. The alpha gently caressing his mate, softly humming some nonsense songs to the boy, who is asleep on his chest. When they pull apart Graves scoops up the omega and carries him upstairs to their bedroom. He undresses Credence, he leaves him naked and tucks him into bed. It is only the afternoon but his omega has earned a rest. As Graves begins undressing his mind wanders, he will have to start back to work soon, he dreads the thought but as long as he has Credence waiting for him at home he is confident he will be fine. He decides to shower and change and then begin reading up on the reports he has missed since taking leave almost two weeks ago.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected surprise

Credence settles into a routine quicker than he expected. He feels comfortable in the brownstone, like he has always belonged. He had thought it would be difficult to see his mate leave for work everyday, but actually he likes being in the house on his own. He grew up surrounded by others, never having any privacy or a moments peace. Not at the church and not at the omega facility. He discovers that as long as he has Mr. Graves' scent, which the house is covered in, and he knows when his mate will be home, he enjoys his own company. After his initial task of cleaning the house, he only has daily chores which are easy for him to complete. He has a few free hours between cleaning and preparing dinner which he devotes to reading. Inquisitiveness was strongly punished by Mary Lou so now Credence feels like he is making up for lost time. His favourite room in the whole house is the small library. He curls up on the decadent sofa, sometimes if its very cold he lights a fire, and he reads. What he reads changes depending on his mood. He started with the Graves' family history but then he wandered into fiction and he can't get enough of the fanciful tales.

His husband had taken Credence out a month after they settled into domestic bliss. He introduced Credence to his close colleague Tina Goldstein. Tina was a very nice beta but Credence really hit it off with Queenie, who was an incredibly empathetic beta. Mr. Graves, while still possessive, was comfortable with letting Credence go out with Queenie, mainly because Queenie was bonded to another Beta, Jacob. Credence loves spending time with the couple and the treats and cakes Jacob gives to Credence, well Credence can't think of anything better really. His mate is very private but he let Credence invite the couple over to their house for dinner. The alpha arrived from work with Tina and they all had a wonderful evening.

Humming contentedly to himself as he folds laundry while listening to the radio Credence thinks back over the past thee months. They were the happiest three months of his life. He continues his work until he’s hit with a wave of nausea. He doubles over clutching his stomach, he barely makes it to the bathroom before he throws up his breakfast. He stays huddled in the bathroom for 45 minutes, his body shaking. When he finally gets up he goes to the kitchen for a glass of water and some crackers. He knows he should finish his housework but all Credence wants to do is lie down. He knows his alpha will not punish him so he goes straight to the library where a fire is already glowing, he curls up in his favourite chair and falls into a restless sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Graves makes it home relatively on time. The department is busy with multiple murder cases, everyone is praying its not a serial killer. He left Tina at the office. She was working late and insisted he go home to his mate. Graves looks around for Credence who is usually bustling around the kitchen at this time. He's not in the kitchen and there is a pile of half finished laundry stacked on a chair. His protective instincts spike. Credence wouldn't abandon his work unless something was wrong. He needed to find his mate now! He goes straight to the library knowing that its his mate's favourite room. Mercifully Credence is there. But Graves' relief is only temporary, the omega is frowning in his sleep and even from across the room Graves can see a sheen of sweat on his face. He strides over and presses a hand to Credence's forehead, he's burning up. Graves immediately goes to the phone and calls up the family doctor who assures him he will be at the house within the hour. Graves returns to his mate and tries to rouse him. When he opens his eyes they are glassy and take time to focus.

"Alpha" he sighs, pressing his cheek into the palm cupping his face.

"Sweetheart what's wrong. You had me scared" Graves gently chastises.

"I got sick and thought a nap would help me feel better. What time is it?"

"Its evening time, I have called the doctor and he is on his way."

"I haven't got the dinner ready, I need t-" the omega tries to get up but fall back to the couch.

"No, no, you stay put darling. Dinner is not important right now." Graves wraps Credence up and holds him gently, he seems so delicate, so breakable.

They stay that way until the doctor arrives. An unforeseen problem is that the doctor is an alpha, something that had slipped Graves' mind completely in his rush to get help for Credence. Immediately after opening the front door Graves's is growling and getting in the doctor's face puffing up his chest. He is rarely this aggressive but something inside of him is screaming at him to eliminate the threat.

The doctor takes a few quick steps back. He calmly adjusts his glasses "Good evening Percival. You know I am here to check your mate, although I think I already know the issue."

Now that there is some distance between them Graves can think clearly again. "What, how could you possibly know what is wrong with him?"

"Overly aggressive alpha. Nauseous omega who is clammy to the touch. Yes I think I know the issue but I would prefer to see the patient for myself first. You can be in the room, hold his hand, whatever you need. You just have to let me do my job. Its for the good of your mate." That gets Graves' attention. He motions for the doctor to follow him and leads him into the library. He strides over to Credence who is dozing and gently laps at his bonding bite and licks over his scent glands. Making sure the other alpha knows whose omega this is. The doctor refrains from rolling his eyes, he's a professional. With Graves towering above the omega the doctor takes some basic readings as quickly as possible. When he straightens up he addresses Graves "Your mate needs to provide me with a urine sample." Graves nods and carries his mate to the bathroom. When they come back into the room Graves irritably asks "Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"My initial assessment is that your mate is pregnant. Two months along by my estimates."

Graves is speechless, Credence is asleep again. 

The doctor continues "I am confident but I will test the sample to be certain. If the results are positive I will send a midwife over to talk to the two of you within the week. Is there anything you wish to ask me now?" Graves shakes his head silently. "Well then I will show myself out." As the doctor leaves he turns to the couple "Congratulations Percival, your family will be overjoyed I'm sure."

When the front door closes the house is silent. Graves looks down at his mate, sleeping peacefully, unaware of how much has changed. He falls to his knees in front of the couch content to just stare at the gift that is his omega. He reverently places his hands on the flat stomach. He worships this omega, he wonders not for this first time if Credence is aware of the power he possess. Graves would do anything for him, and now he would do anything for their pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the amazing comments and encouragement it means so much :)))))
> 
> also I'm on tumblr if people want to come and chat to me :))) my blog is full of a bit of everything but im always happy to talk about graves and/or credence :))))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence's reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone still reading! :))))  
> I'm not sure how I feel about this little chapter, it doesn't sit right with me but I wan't sure how to fix it so... :(  
> hopefully i will feel better about the next chapter!

Credence wakes, still on the couch in the library, his alpha kneeling on the floor next to him, his head laid on Credence's stomach. "Mr. Graves?" he asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up.

"Credence are you ever going to call me Percival, after all of these months do we need to be so formal?"

"No alpha" he stares at Credence eyebrows raised, "No P-Percival." The name is strange on his tongue having never used it before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry abo-"

"None of that now Credence. Now tell me, do you remember the doctor coming over?" He shrugs, vaguely aware he had give a urine sample with the alpha's help, he blushes at the memory. "Credence I need you to look at me. The doctor says you are pregnant."

The whole world slows down, his vision narrows to a pinprick, looking at Mr. Graves, no Percival, the man seems far away. The alpha appears to say something but there is ringing in Credence's ears, everything is muffled. Of course he was pregnant they had been having sex regularly for 3 months! Why was this such a shock? He knew Percival had to carry on his family line. This was part of the future plan. But Credence had been so caught up in living his new happy life he never thought about it changing so quickly. He had only gotten settled and now he was to be a mother! How could he be a mother, a good mother? His own hadn't wanted him, given him away. What if he ended up like Mary Lou? How could he not mess this pup up? He was not fit to be a parent, how could Mr. Graves not see this!? What was the alpha thinking bonding with him, subjecting a child to a terrible mother?  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Percival watches as the colour drains from his omega's face. Watches the horror dawn in his eyes. Percival doesn't know what to do. Is Credence just scared? Is he in shock? Does he want kids at all? That last thought chokes him up. Has he subjected Credence to something he never wanted? His heart feels like its about to shatter. "Credence tell me whats wrong, please talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mr. Graves, please I just- I'm sorry" Credence was hiccuping with the force of his sobs. Taking his face firmly with both hands Percival forces the omega to look at him "I said tell me what is wrong Credence?" he is harsh but he needs to know and sometimes Credence needs a firm hand.

"I'm sorry. I won't be the mother your child deserves. I won't... I can't...Your pup deserves everything, not me!"

Percival's heart breaks. He moves to sit on the edge of the couch. Credence buries his face in the alpha's lap, hands fisted in his work trousers. He pets his omega's hair, desperately trying to sooth him. "Credence You are everything. There is no one else in this world that I want to have a pup with. Our pup will be the most amazing thing because of you, you kind, beautiful creature. There is no way it won't love you."

"How can you know that, both my mother's hated me!" he wails, a lifetime of pain and rejection clear in his voice.

"My love, I'm not going to lie to you, I never will. You have had a terrible time. Living with that wretched woman, But you can not trust her words, you have no idea why your birth mother gave you up and there is not point in torturing yourself. Now I know you won't believe me if I just sit here and tell you that you will be a wonderful mother. It is only when you hold our pup in your arms that you will know that you would do anything for it. And until that time I will remind you ever day what a wonderful caring omega you are in spite of everything you have gone through. I will be with you every step of the way. I will support you unconditionally my love. Please believe me."

During his little speech Credence's sobs had quietened. He was looking up at him with desperate hope in his eyes, wanting to believe what Percival is telling him. "You think I'll be a good mother?" The raw vulnerability in his voice physically pains Percival. "You are the only person I have ever met who I would want to be the mother of my pups. They will be so well loved and cared for. I have completed faith in you Credence. Never think otherwise."

The omega is now staring at his stomach, his hands cradling it even though it is still flat. A look of wonder on his face. Percival is relieved to see a positive reaction from the omega. He places his hands next to Credence's, both of them resting just above their pup. "Our pup" Credence whispers reverently. "Yes, our pup" Percival echoes. Leaning in and pressing a chaste, loving kiss to his omega's lips. They sit there for hours before Percival wraps his most precious bundle up and carries them to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving for work the next morning is impossible. Graves calls in to inform his office about the situation, he is granted several days off but is expected to be back in work by the end of the week. With his nose buried in his mate's neck Graves can detect the slightest change, an added layer of sweetness to Credence's already heady scent. Despite the omega's initial reaction Graves is optimistic. He had never given kids too much thought but now that his mate is pregnant he realises how much he wants this. He mouths at the mating bite on Credence's neck. The omega groans but does not wake up. Pressed close Graves can feel himself getting aroused. He secures his hold on his mate's waist and slowly ruts against him, nipping at the soft skin of his neck. Credence, still half unconscious instinctively pushes back against Graves' hardness. The pressure on his cock is wonderful and he moans thrusting harder. The thought of his omega carrying his pup is turning him on way more than he could have imagined. The alpha side of his brain is roaring with approval and demanding he protects and provides for his mate. Credence is awake now consciously timing his thrusts with Graves'. Graves flips Credence, does it more gently than usual as he is now carrying precious cargo. He lays over the omega covering him from head to toe, keeping him secure. They breath each other in for a long moment. 

"Is it safe to...?" Graves smiles at Credence's shyness

"I don't know my love, better not risk it until the midwife tells us." He captures the omega's lips the kiss is slow and languid, they have all the time in the world. Graves suddenly has the desire to show Credence just how much he loves him. He leaves a trails of wet kisses down Credence's body, Divesting him of his pyjamas along the way. He spends time worshiping at the omega's stomach. He kisses, licks and bites swirling his tongue around Credence's bellybutton making the omega giggle and whine, such an arousing combination. He continues lower, kissing the delicate protruding hip bones. Graves' tugs the pyjama pants down and stares at the omega laid out beneath him. He bites at the inner thighs, Credence responds by wrapping his thighs around Graves' head. With that encouragement Graves swallows down Credence in one go. 

"FUCK Mr. Graves!!!"

Its the first time he has heard Credence curse. It sends a thrill of pride through Percival knowing that he coaxed that reaction from the omega. He easily takes all of Credence, relaxing his throat and just waits. Credence tries to thrust up, to get some friction on his sensitive cock but Percival holds his hips still. Credence sees the alpha is watching him. Even with a cock in his mouth Graves is smirking. The alpha gently massages Credence's perineum, applying intense pressure. 

"Please Percival, please move!" The sound of his first name coming from Credence in this state, well he has to obey. Percival slowly pulls back when all that is left is the tip he sucks intensely on the head. Credence cries out and comes. Percival takes it all, not wanting to waste a drop. He pulls off the omega and kneels above him. With his eyes half closed and his body drenched is sweat Credence looks beautiful. His dark hair sticking to his forehead as his chest rises and falls desperate for more air. 

When Graves has taken in the beautiful sight he works himself out of his pants. He quickly begins to jerk himself off over the omega. Credence just stares at him through hooded eyes, still breathing heavy. Percival quickly and without ceremony comes on Credence's stomach. He coats the omega, clearly marking him. He rubs his come into the omega's stomach, claiming ownership of what is rightfully his. He leans back in for another lazy kiss, Credence wraps his arms around Percival's neck and pulls him down, smearing his come between them. 

"Thank you."

"There is nothing to thank me my love it is a pleasure."  
_____________________________________________________

Credence is feeling much better about the whole pregnancy this morning, maybe its because of Percival's words of support last night, or because of the great sex this morning but either way he is feeling good, optimistic. His alpha had bathed him and wrapped him in the fluffiest towel, he could get used to being dotted on he thinks, as long as it was Mr. Graves doing the dotting. 

When the midwife came later in the day Credence felt simultaneously overwhelmed and supported. He never received a great education and he had a lot to learn in terms of biology certainly. But Percival held his hand for the whole meeting giving it regular squeezes for reassurance. 

Later after the meeting while Graves' asks the housekeeper to make some dinner Credence finds himself holding his tummy and speaking to it. "I may not know much now little one, but trust me I will try and learn everything I need to know before you arrive. I want you know I will always try my best. I just hope that its enough."

"I can't wait for you to get all big" Credence looks up as Graves enters the room. "You will look even more beautiful. You are glowing even now."

"You're just saying that" Credence mumbles self-consciously. 

"Do you want me to prove to you how attractive and beautiful I find you? The midwife said we only had to abstain in the third trimester. So what do you say?"

"Please" Credence says, it comes out all breathy. 

Percival takes him there on the floor of the library. Ravaging him, ripping clothes, tugging at his hair, needing to dominate to protect. The house keeper knows to keep the food hot as this may take a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost at the end, I feel like i havent really achieved what i wanted to with this fic so i might make it a series and add to it later but i will wrap it up for now in the next few days. I hope it doesnt seem too rushed and that people still enjoy it!!!!
> 
> thanks for continuing reading :)))))

Credence's maternal crisis is short lived. Soon after the pregnancy is confirmed by their doctor, his instincts take over. He begins nesting, flitting around the house cleaning. He spends most of his time preparing their bedroom and the library. It doesn't make much sense to Credence. Why is he compelled to arrange and rearrange things in these rooms specifically?

"Its natural love those are the two rooms you spend most of your time in." Percival reassures him. The omega is currently adding another duvet to their bed, its already laden with pillows and throws. Three out of four curtains on the four poster bed are drawn giving it a nice enclosed feeling, that Credence can't get enough of. His alpha simply helps him add more to the bed, supporting his whims no matter how ridiculous. 

He had been three months along already when they discovered his pregnancy and now at 6 months he was beginning to show. His stomach ever so slightly distended. His natural repose was with both hands resting on his stomach, gently caressing it, soothing himself. When alone in the house going about his work he talks constantly to the pup. He reads out loud hoping the growing thing pup can hear him. He has so many hopes for his child, he is determined to give them every chance possible in life. He knows Graves feels the same and is confident they are on the same page when it comes to raising their pup. 

The alpha is struggling with his instincts at the moment. His desire to be near his vulnerable mate is intense but Credence reassures him every morning, before he leaves for work, that he and the baby are safe. Percival has come home for lunch, opting to be with Credence rather than eat at his desk. They eat a simple lunch of cold meats and salad."Are you sure you don't want something more substantial? I can get a cook in and you can have whatever you want!"

"That seems a bit excessive." He knows the alpha means well but he isn't thinking clearly. Getting a cook would mean another person in the house with Credence while Graves is at work. The alpha wouldn't be able to stand it, even if it was a beta. His instincts have also really kicked into overdrive since Credence started showing. He is more aggressive to those he deems threats and he is more possessive. Credence had liked this in the beginning, but now it is definitely beginning to grate on his nerves. If Percival had his way Credence would be wrapped in cotton wool and wouldn't leave the house until the pup is born. And Credence is having none of it. He squirms in his chair, his little love is kicking the crap out of his insides. He presses firmly on his belly trying to appease the little one. Percival catches the movement. He drops to his knees and shuffles over to Credence. He lays his head and hands on his tummy.

"Hush little one. Its ok what do you need?" Credence looks down fondly at his alpha. Percival has become even sweeter, looming fatherhood has softened him further. Often Credence indulges in fantasising about Graves holding a tiny, squirming, dark haired pup. The tiny thing would fit easily in the alpha's hand. A voice that sounds suspiciously like his adoptive mother's lectures him on the sin of idleness and how his daydreaming is wicked. Credence derives even more enjoyment from his fantasies then, thinking of how forbidden they once were.

Percival is still kneeling in front of him. Credence leans forward and grasps the back of the alpha's neck. "Your voice soothes them, they've stopped kicking" he says gratefully.

Percival lights up "Do you like the sound of my voice little one? Does your daddy make you feel safe?" he coos. "I must get back to the office" he says reluctantly. "I won't be home any later than 7 tonight." he promises.

"We will be hear, waiting", Credence knows how much Percival likes hearing that, being reminded that his family will always be waiting for him at the end of the day. They share a long, slow kiss, both reluctant to break it.

"I will see you both tonight" he throws one last look over his shoulders as he closes the front door behind him,   
____________________________________________________________

Graves could not be happier. His mate is glowing and content and most important healthy. He actually whistles as he returns after lunch, which draws an amused look from Tina. "Problem Goldstein?"

"No sir. You're just in a very good mood, that's all."

When she doesn't leave the door of his office he asks, "Anything further? "

"No sir"

Tina nods and leaves the room. He is glad he has an agent like her. She is committed to the cause and will try and help everyone. Sometimes he wonders if she is too soft but then she goes and surprises him. She reminds him a lot of Credence. 

With that Graves pushes on with his more menial work, god damn! He hates filling reports.   
__________________________________________________________

Arriving home is a relief, he is only able to fully relax and breathe easy when he is around Credence. The omega looks so healthy, where once he was gaunt and brittle he had filled out, still slim but sturdy, no longer would a stiff breeze topple him over. He really is suited to pregnancy. Apart from the nausea in the beginning Credence has had an easy pregnancy. Graves prays it will continue that way. 

Percival helps preparing dinner, wanting to take some of the stress away from the omega, and wanting to feel like he is providing.

Word has gotten out that Percival Graves' has sired a pup and there is much interest surrounding Credence. He never formally introduced the omega to the upper classes. It was not a rule but it is usually expected. Now that he was pregnant more and more people were wanting to meet the omega that had finally gotten Percival Graves to settle down. He broaches the topic over dessert. "How would you feel about going to a dinner next weekend. Its a birthday celebration for a Senator?"

"Um I don't think I was invited" he sounds confused, that little line between his brow is furrowed.

"We both were, it was addressed to me but its an invitation for the Graves'."

"Oh" he waits to see if Credence will say more but he doesn't.

"We do not have to go I just thought it might be nice for you to get out of the house."

"I don't think I would fit in and I don't want to embarrass you" his head is bowed, eyes fixed on his plate.

"You could never embarrass me my love. Society is anxious to meet you, doubly so now that you are pregnant. I didn't insist on a debut as I feel it is much too old fashioned and you would hate it. Going to a birthday is much less daunting."

"Won't I be taking attention away from the Senator?"

"Only for a little while. That's why I think it would be good to go. People's attention is split, you wouldn't be the sole focus."

"If you think its best then ok." Graves' chest puffs up at his omega's deference. Credence does roll his eyes at that.  
______________________________________________________________

Looking in the mirror Credence hardly recognises himself. The tux fits him perfectly, a tailor had been in earlier in the week. He looks healthy, glowing even. His stomach is noticeable but doesn't detract from the look. His face is full and has a good colour to it. His hair has grown out and is now a stylish mop of shaggy curls. He is admiring himself from different angles in the mirror, he was never vain but he can appreciate his own transformation.

Percival comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his stomach. "Why don't we skip the dinner and do our own thing instead?" he suggests looking at Credence in the mirror. 

"This whole evening was your idea and if I am expected to 'come out' to society I want to get it done and over with." he fiddles with his cuffs.

"You have nothing to worry about my boy. Let me know and we can leave whenever you want."

That does reassure Credence. He takes a deep breath and turns around. Percival looks stunning, like he was born to wear a tux (Credence's supposes he was). The alpha gives him a quick peck before he is guiding Credence downstairs and into a waiting car.   
_________________________________________________________

When they arrive at the venue camera flashes blind Credence. Percival keeps a tight grip on his waist and guides him to the entrance. It's just as loud inside the decadent ballroom but much dimmer, lit only by candles. The alpha guides him to their seats, Credence can feel all eyes on him as they walk across the hall. He is pleasantly surprised to see Tina, Queenie and Jacob sitting at their table, beside Tina is a tall red headed omega who nods at Credence. He sits between Percival and Queenie and lets the conversation flow over him, interjecting only when he is called upon for his opinion or thoughts. Percival keeps one large hand on his thigh the whole time, every so often giving Credence a reassuring squeeze. 

Queenie tells him all about the new cakes Jacob is making for his bakery while said baker blushes at her praise. Tina and Percival are engaging in work talk of course. The omega next to Tina is as quiet as Credence but seems just as content. 

Several well-to-do people come up to their table and introduce themselves. Percival is mannerly but curt in his interactions with them. When they excuse themselves Percival mutters about gossips and social climbers. One or two alphas approached Credence directly to introduce themselves, Queenie and Tina have to quickly usher them away before Percival does something he would later regret. "Some people have no sense of self-preservation or etiquette" Queenie huffs.

Once the cake has been cut Percival is making his excuses to leave, luckily he has a pretty good excuse. "Yes, poor Credence must be getting home. He's had a long day and I don't want him stressed." Tina throws a knowing look Percival's way, aware he is using Credence to get out of the party. They say their goodbyes with promises to meet up soon. Photographers are still outside and call to Credence as he walks by. He huddles closer into Percival, shielding himself from their lenses.   
_______________________________________________________

It has been a long evening. Percival thinks he was more bored than Credence, he was certainly annoyed at having to deal with all the nosey gossips pretending to be well wishers. And having those alphas approach Credence he saw red. How dare they approach him, Graves was sitting right next to him and Credence is clearly pregnant. Some people are so crass. 

Once in bed and wrapped around each other Percival can breath easy. Credence is already drifting off to sleep. "Have you thought about names?" 

"What?" comes the groggy reply.

"Have you thought about names. If its a girl or a boy? I haven't given it any thought."

"I haven't either but we have loads of time."

"Do you think it will be a girl or a boy? Do you have a preference?"

"I really can't tell and no as long as they're healthy I'm happy."

"Me too. But we should really start thinking about names. And get started on the nursery. We have bought next to nothing for them!"

"Perc whats this about?" Credence rolls over facing him now.

Percival was slightly embarrasses to admit this but he had to be honest with his mate "I guess I'm just realising now that we are going to have another person with us in 3 months. The reality is setting in."

His omega gives him that fond look "I have already started ordering things for our pup. And I have been on the phone with your mother at least once a week."

"What! What for?"

"Well she wants updates on how I'm doing, how you're doing. And she is helping me get baby things. I called to ask about using some of your old things like a crib and she got so excited. We've been talking regularly ever since." Graves was speechless, he had no idea. Credence continued, "So we have a crib, toys, books, blankets. I want to get it new clothes though and some new toys. The only real work left is painting the nursery and moving everything in." Graves was in awe of his mate. "You're not mad are you. That I've been talking with your mother."

"Not at all. I'm sure she is delighted to have gotten such a thoughtful son-in-law. Thank you my love, for everything."

"Is the crisis averted?" Credence ask's through a yawn.

"For now" he smiles kissing the tip of omega's nose as they both drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

At 8 months Credence now has a significant bump. Its smaller than average but their doctor has assured them that the pup is fine just a little small. He now relies on the housekeeper to do a lot of the housework, his feet tend to swell and he tires easily when standing for too long. There have been more visitors to the house this past month then the other 7 months combined. Queenie and Jacob come during the week day with cakes and pastries, and they usually have brunch on the weekend. Tina's mate Newt quickly becomes one of Credence's favourite people. The red-headed omega is a bit odd but he and Credence understood each other quite well. It helps that he is an omega, Percival has no problem with him visiting Credence while he is at work. Newt and Tina have been bonded for over 2 years, Tina like Percival is quite private. 

In addition to hosting his friends at his Manhattan home Credence is visited regularly by his mother-in-law. Sigourney Graves is an austere looking woman. Credence will admit that he was intimidated by her when he first met her all those months ago at the Graves' mansion. She is in reality a warm, caring omega, the closest thing Credence has ever had to a mother. She came one morning, several weeks ago, ordering movers around and helping Credence set up the nursery. She told him stories of Percival as a young child as they oversaw the antique crib being assembled. Credence loved the crib, it was mahogany and ornately carved. It was a bit ostentatious but after his meager upbringing Credence wants to indulge his pup. Sigourney warns him to not spoil the pup, that is the grandparent's job. Credence smiles at that, thinking about the loving family his child will have, that he has. It brings tears to his eyes. He tries to hide them from Sigourney but she see all. His fellow omega gives him an understanding pat on the back and leaves him alone in the nursery to collect himself. 

Percival invites his parents and brother to the house in celebration of the completed nursery. Credence and Sigourney watch as the father and sons argue good naturedly around the dinner table. Later when they have left Percival is still grumbling and Credence can't hold back a snicker. Percival, his brother and father are all so alike and yet insist they are nothing alike.

"I hope our pup doesn't get the Graves' stubbornness."

"I'm not stubborn!" Percival is indignant. Credence raises an eyebrow but doesn't deign to respond any further. 

"I just hope they get your kindness." he tries to sweeten Credence up. The omega responds by flinging one of the many pillows in the alpha's face. Percival every so gently tackles Credence. Pulling him down gently into the sea of pillows and blankets. Sharing kisses between laughing.  
________________________________________________________

Percival is woken by Credence's tossing and turning. The omega has not settled at all tonight. He rolls over to sooth the omega and lands in a wet patch. He is awake immediately. He rips of the covers and turns on a lamp. Credence's pyjama pants are covered in what appears to be water. 

"Credence wake up!" he shakes the omega's shoulder.

"What?"

"Your water broke!"

Credence looks down uncomprehendingly for a moment. "Call the midwife and the doctor. They are both on standby for the final 2 months."

Percival can't believe how calm Credence is. He didn't want to stress the omega but... "Credence you aren't due for another 5 weeks!" he didn't mean to sound so upset but he couldn't help it.

Credence winces as another contraction hits him. "Perc its ok. The midwife knew this was a possibility, that's why she is on standby. And besides you were a month premature."

"What!?"

"Your mother told me. You were born early and you turned out fine. So please calm down love."

"Yes of course, I'll call and then help get you comfortable." He is ashamed that he is so shaken, but this is his pup, his mate, his family! He needs to make sure they are safe. Thank god for Credence he is so strong Percival doesn't know how he does it. His mate is truly amazing.

They wait on the bed together until the midwife and her assistant arrive. When they do Percival is shooed to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. Once Credence and the pup are assessed Percival is allowed back into the bedroom. "Why did I have to leave you?", he is not whining, no matter what Credence said afterwards.

"They had to check if everything was ok with me and the pup, if there was an issue you might have flipped...any alpha might flip. But nothing is wrong so no need to worry."

In the safety of the nest Credence has made in the four poster bed he, with the help of his mate and midwife, delivers a healthy pup at a quarter past two in the morning. The little girl is tiny, only 5 pounds. The midwife assures them that while small she is perfectly healthy. Percival holds his daughter and stands beside Credence as the midwife helps him change. Once the bed sheets are cleaned Percival hands the pup over to the omega. Once the midwife leaves with assurances that she will be back tomorrow Percival joins his family in the bed. He draws the curtains around them closing them off from the world.  
____________________________________________________________

Credence cannot stop staring at his tiny pup. She is fast asleep, content in his arms, cradled close to his chest. Percival has a solid arm wrapped around his shoulders. A few tears escape.

"Whats wrong my love?" Percival asks quietly.

"Nothing. I'm just so... I never let myself imagine having this. I never thought I could."

His alpha wraps both his arms around Credence careful not to jostle the sleeping pup "You deserve everything Credence" he whisperers fiercely "You deserve the world, both of you!"

Credence leans back into his mate's embrace. Both men are content to just watch their little bundle sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might seem a bit rushed but I wanted to finish at a natural place and be able to comeback at a later time and maybe make it a series or something

They are left alone with their pup for the first 2 weeks to bond. Only the midwife stops by once a day to check up on mother and pup and both are doing well. 

Credence wakes to find his mate having a staring contest with their daughter. She is looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for something. Percival is just staring dumbly back at her. Credence chuckles. He leans into her line of sight and immediately she wiggles. He smiles at her reaction to him. Percival hands her over with such care, like she is the most precious thing in the world and well Credence can't blame him. She has dark hair like both of them, "She has your eyebrows" Credence murmurs.

"Hmm. You think so?" The alpha runs a delicate finger over them. She reaches for his finger and he lets her grab hold.

"Yes, and her skin isn't as pale as mine." Credence observes.

"Well the midwife says her limbs are longer compared to the rest of her body so she'll probably be tall like you. Either way she will be one good looking girl." Percival smiles down at her as she chews on his finger.

"She still doesn't have a name." Credence says frowning.

"Have any in mind?" 

"Should we not go with a Graves' family name, or name her after an ancestor?" the omega questions.

"No she's her own person and deserves her own name."

"I think Sabina is a nice name and its not very common." Credence says hesitantly.

"I think it suits her, a good strong name, Sabina Graves." Percival looks down at his little angel. "Its perfect."

"She's perfect." Credence agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left comments and kudos. I really appreciate all your support and encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song 'black is the colour'


End file.
